Infautation Potion
by Blossom Morphine
Summary: What if Draco thought that he could cast a spell on Hermione to make her love him as revenger? But, it backfires and now he is Infatuated with her? Will he be able to control his emotion or is some of it not from the potion at all? My first D/H.
1. The Nightmare Begins

Infatuation Potion

By Blossom Morphine

blossommorphine@hotmail.com

Disclaim: I do not own the Harry Potter series. It is a product of J.K. Rowling and Scholastic Inc. I am merely borrowing these characters. But I would love to posses Draco.

AN: Yup. This is my first D/H. In fact; this is my first Harry Potter Fic. So please review. But if you flame me, all I have to say is bring it on. 

Hermione Granger walked down to the Great Hall as usual for the evening meal. She was really tired. She had been studying extra hard for an Arithmancy test. She was always balancing everything these days. 

As she crossed over to the Gryffindor Table, She noticed Draco Malfoy. As always, he was with his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco turned his eyes towards her. A sneer crossed his face. He muttered something to his cronies. All three began laughing. Hermione pretended not to notice this latest insult. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction. She sat down besides Harry Potter.

"About time," said Ron Weasley. "I swear, you do way too much homework. Pretty soon, it is all you will ever do." 

"Well, I have to if I want to be Head Girl," she said. She looked down at her Prefect badge. She had worried for a few weeks that she might not be one. But all her studies had paid off. She was a prefect. 

She began taking a bite of her steak and kidney pie. But for some odd reason her eyes kept trailing to the Slytheran table. To Draco. It bothered her. Why should she be preoccupied with that stupid git? But somehow it wasn't annoyance she felt. It was a hope that maybe he would look at her and not look disgusted. _Fat chance_, she thought. The day that happened would be the day she joined up with Voldemort. 

At the Slytheran table, Draco Malfoy was eating. Crabbe and Goyle were seating at each side. Both of them were eating rather sloppily. At the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione Granger walking in to the Great Hall. She looked pretty, her hair in a braid. She seemed to wear it in braids a lot. Her brown eyes seem to glow. But that didn't matter. She was just a stupid mudblood. Nothing more, nothing less. 

"Hey look. It's slime ball Granger," he said. Immediately Granger and Crabbe laughed. So did a few other students. He saw her eyes flare. But she didn't retaliate. Pity. He would have enjoyed having an argument with her. It would distract him from Pansy Parkinson. She kept bugging him with her silly acts of a loving girlfriend. 

As soon as he was done, he and his thugs walked down to the Slytheran Common Room. He read the chapter on how to mix an Infatuation Potion that Professor Snape had wanted them to play. As he was shut the book close, he had a sudden stroke of genius. What would happen if that Granger drank a sip of this? An evil smile flickered on his cold face. He was looking forward to tomorrow's class very much. 

Hermione walked into Double Potions class and sat down. Quickly, she took out all her ingredients and textbook. Professor Snape had hinted the other day that he might choose a student to perform the Infatuation Potion in class. Right then, Snape walked in. When he saw Harry, who was sitting next to her, his lip curled. She saw Harry glare back at him. 

"Today, we shall see who can perform the Infatuation Potion and who cannot."

She saw his eyes flicker to Neville Longbottom. He trembled. Hermione sighed. She felt a tinge of pity for him. Neville was never too good at Potions. In fact, he was horrible. 

"Now," Snape said. " Who shall I pick to demonstrate the potion?"

Suddenly, a hand went up. She looked up. To her surprise, it was Draco. 

"Professor, I would be happy to do so." He had on an evil smile. 

Curiosity began picking away at her. Why would he volunteer? 

"Why, of course, Draco." Snape said. 

With this, Draco began cutting up butterfly wings and rose petals. He then grounded up a unicorn horn. He put it all in a small bowl. He added to water to the concoction as well as a drop of dove's wax. The mixture turned crimson red. 

"Now to test it," Snape said. His eyes raked the room. " Potter, come up here."

Hermione gasped. This was bad. 

Draco smirked as Potter came over. He then took a small bottle from his pocket. He quickly scoped some of the potion into it. He planned to sneak it into Mudblood Granger's pumpkin juice that night. When she looked into his face, she would be infatuated with him for a month. He almost burst out laughing at the thought. This would be payback for all the times she showed him up. 

Potter had a look of horror on his face. 

"Well. Drink up, Potter. We must see if Mr. Malfoy's potion is perfect." Snape had a cruel sadistic smile on his face. Like Draco, he too hated Potter with a passion.

Potter slowly picked it up small vial and scooped up some of the potion. With a slightly trembling hand and a scared look on his face, he raised the vial to his lips. His mouth parted to let the potion enter. He paused, as if he hoped to prevent what was to happen. 

"Well, go on Potter," said Draco. " You're not scared are you?" He chuckled. This was going to be great. 

As Harry was about to drink it, a large explosion boomed. Violet smoke filled the room. A tinkling noise was heard. 

"What the-"

"Hey, is that-"

"-Is going on?"

When the smoke cleared, people where muttering about what happened. Draco looked at Potter. He had a relieved look on his face. Probably because he had dropped the vial. 

"Who was responsible for that interruption?" Snape hissed. "Because whoever did, will get a weeks detention."

He looked at every student's face. No one spoke. 

"Class dismissed," he said coldly. 

The class disseminated. 

Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked as quickly they could from Snape's class without looking suspicious. 

"Thanks guys," Harry said when they got to the Gryffindor Common Room. " That was a close one."

"Yeah, well, no one deserved what Snape was going to have you do," Ron said. "Who knew George and Fred's connections with tricks would come in handy?"

"Did you see Snape's face?" Hermione said. " He looked as if the winter holidays had been cancelled." She giggled. 

"Well, we better get our Divination stuff out." Ron said. 

" I really don't see why you stay with such a stupid subject." Hermione said. 

"Look, Hermione, Arithmancy and Divination both deal with the future. So why do you stay with that subject?"

"Whatever." She said. She took out her stuff. She decided to see what was in store for her. When she calculated everything with her name and such, she was rather surprised. According to her calculations, something emotionally significant would happen to her tonight. She wondered what it could be. It was a pity her calculations would not divulge. She finished her homework and then she watched with exasperation Harry and Ron once more faked there way through theirs. Finally they went down to supper. 

Draco watched for Mudblood Granger as he sat at the Slytheran table. He had it all planed out. He would put a small drop of the mixture into the pitcher. Crabbe would then take the pitcher and then place it by Mudblood Granger. When she took a sip of it, she would be right there. When he was the first thing she sees, she would be infatuated for a month. It was almost too perfect.

A smirk crossed his mischievous face. This would be real sweet. He spotted Grange a minute later. Once more, she was so pretty. It was almost a shame to do something so devious so such a pretty girl. But pride stopped from abandoning the plan. Besides, she was a muggle-born. People like her didn't deserve to be here. 

He took his bottle from his robe pocket. He put a small drop in a pitcher. He thought for a moment, then he put the whole thing in. 

" Crabbe, take this picture and make sure you place it near that Granger person."

Crabbe took the pitcher and went to the Gryffindor table. 

Hermione was fishing her roast pheasant when she spotted Crabbe. The brute was carrying a pitcher. When he placed it near her, she pretended not to notice. She saw Crabbe slink back to his table. An idea popped into her head. She poured it into her goblet and walked over to the Slytheran table. When Draco turned his head, she switched the goblets. 

She watched with delight as he took the cup and swallowed it. She chuckled. Suddenly, Draco turned to face her. His eyes widened. 

"Hey, Malfoy, you do know that I just switched goblets with you, right? And it is full of that stuff Crabbe had in the pitcher."

His mouth dropped open. To her shock, he lunged toward her. She tried to back away but he grabbed both sides of her head. 

__

He's going to choke me, she thought. But what he did next seemed to take even Draco by surprise: He kissed her. 

Draco was waiting for Crabbe to return. What was taking him so long?

"Hey, Draco," A fellow Slytheran said. " What happened in your potions class? I heard something abut an explosion there."

"Yeah, I think one of Potter's bootlickers did it." He picked up his goblet and took a large gulp from it. Draco heard a giggle behind him. He turned. It was Hermione Granger. She had a smug look on her face. 

" Hey, Malfoy, you do know that I switched goblets with you, right? And it is full of that stuff Crabbe had in the pitcher. "

But he wasn't really listening. For some reason, he just couldn't 

Take his eyes off her. Hermione had somehow become extremely beautiful in his eyes. He reached for her. She tried to back away but he grabbed both sides of her head. She seemed scared. Draco pulled him closer to him. And then he kissed her. 

__

What in the world am I doing? He thought. But he didn't stop. It was sweet and good. After a few seconds, Hermione stopped struggling. In fact, she started kissing him right back. Suddenly a sharp voice sounded behind them. 

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, _what _are you doing?" It was Professor McGonagall. And she did not sound happy. 

Hermione and Draco were in Professor McGonagall's office. She looked very angry indeed. Her mouth was set in a thin line and her eyes were dark and accusing. The Transfiguration teacher was crossing the room back and forth. Suddenly, she rounded on them. 

"I cannot believe that you two would do such a thing in a public area. You behaviour tonight was inexcusable." She seemed to sag now. " I expect better from both of you. I'm afraid I shall have to assign the both of you to detention." She turned her back on the both of them. 

"Professor McGonagall," Draco said. "It wasn't Hermione's fault. It was all mines. I should be the one who gets the detention, not her."

Hermione gaped at him. What was he doing? This wasn't at all like him. 

Professor McGonagall gave him a surprised look. "Is this true Ms. Granger?"

"Um, yes." Hermione murmured. She was still rather surprised by Draco's confession. 

"Well, then, I guess Mr. Malfoy will get detention and not Ms. Granger. Now go. I have to see Professor Snape about his arrangement."

They left. 

Draco walked to the Slytheran Common Room. As he did, he wondered why he had taken the fall. It was because that cursed Infatuation Potion. Well, this was ironic. His own sword had impaled him. Now he would be infatuated with her for a month. 

" I don't deserve this," Draco muttered darkly. For some reason, deep in the back of his mind, he didn't mind it so much as he was pretending to. This bothered him. It was probably the Potion. 

He looked at the cool before him. " Pure blood." The stone wall slid open. He walked into his own dormitory and laid himself on the bed. 

"This is so unfair." He muttered as he thought about that filthy mud-blood for the hundredth time. He closed his eyes, hoping to blind himself of the images of the girl who was trying to do the same about him. 

Blossom Morphine: Wow that was long! So, what did you all think? Please review. I promise to get the other chapter out as soon as I can. Bye!


	2. Loves Me, Loves Me Not

Infatuation Potion

By Blossom Morphine

blossommorphine@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That is a product of J.K. Rowling and Scholastic. But it would sure be nice to own Draco.

Time heals all...Bull.

Draco Malfoy thought this as he was going downstairs to Snape's dungeon. It had almost been a day since he had seen Hermione. Hermione, that mudblood curse of his life. That intelligent, honest, open-minded curse..No! What was he thinking? How could this have come to pass? That Infatuation Potion should be in Moste Potente Potions. All day, thoughts of him showing his "love" in pathetic, pansy ways plagued his mind. He had even seriously thought of looking up famous love sonnets from that muggle freak Shakespeare. Draco shuddered at what that would be like. The Potion had a strong effect. Why had he put so much? Of course, he had not been counting on it being used on him. But the whole time, during breakfast, he had a strong urge to go over to Gryffindor Table to apologize to Hermione about all the things he had ever done to her and her friends. Indeed, that potion was strong in effect. Well, it would seem that he would have to be extra cruel today. He had to, lest she get some fool idea that he loves her or something.

Hermione Granger was rushing to Potions class. She had locked herself up to avoid any Gryffindor or Slytherin who would question her about last night's events. Imagine, Draco Malfoy kissing her! Harry and Ron kept staring at her throughout the day. Ron looked as if he was about to yell at her any second, but Harry would jab his elbow in his side. For that she was grateful. She too had question about last night. Why had he kissed her? And why had she enjoyed it? This was her enemy for goodness sake! He was a Slytherin, the son of a Death Eater and supporter of Lord Voldemort. The times that he had tried to hurt Harry were uncountable. Perhaps he had gone mad. But if that was true, so was she. 

As Draco was trying to avoid Pansy's accusing glares, he spotted Hermione coming in through the door. Professor Snape clearly displeased that she was not late, just snorted. She looked wonderful. Her hair was in her usual braid, showing her fresh pretty face. She was also trying her best not to make eye contact with him. He smirked. She was cute when she was nervous.

What! No, she was ugly. She was downright ugly. Hermione was just a disgusting mudblood who would be the first to go when Lord Voldemort came back in his glorious return. Ugh. Now he was thinking like Father. Now he knew he was cursed. For a few moments he thought of a way to bother her. Then he got it. He began ignoring her. When Professor Snape lectured on the importance of Wodan Weeds, he saw that she was trying to catch his eye. So, he turned around to Pansy and said "Pansy, would you like to accompany me to the next Hogsmeade trip on Wensday?" 

Pansy smiled at him, obviously pleased. "Why of course Draco," she said in that oily voice of hers. She gave him a simpering smile. 

Behind him, he heard a sharp gasp. So, he had hurt the little mudblood. He let out a low chuckle to show his glee at this. But then, he felt an odd pain in his chest. He could not help but think of how Hermione looked. He had hurt her. How could he do that to her? No! She was just a pathetic mudblood. She was the cause of all this. He did not care if she was hurt. Her pain was his pleasure. So let her feel pain! 

But then, why did he feel pain too?

Hermione ran from Potions when it ended. There were tears running down her face. How could he do that? That cruel monster. He had asked that hag on a date right in front of her. He was truly a Slytherin! When she tried to not cry, she saw from the corner of her eye that Ron had a look of I-told-you-so on his face. Harry look like he was feeling sorry for her. It was all she could bear. As she ran, she wondered what she could have been thinking. He had not changes. No one could do that overnight. Curse him! She had really thought that maybe, just maybe, they could get close. Perhaps go on a date. Now, she knew that was impossible. Well, she would not waste her time on him. She would hold her head high and proud. She was not the frail type. Hermione would get through this. And nothing would her hold her back!

" I wish he loved me instead"

Blossom Morphine: So, what did you think? Is it good, bad, or just not worth it? You tell me. I will try to continue as fast as I can. 


	3. Save My Pride

Infatuation Potion

By Blossom Morphine

Blossommorphine@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. It is a product of J.K. Rowling and Scholastic. But you already knew that didn't you? 

Cold gray eyes looked out the window of the dormitory to the grounds below. They belonged to a face that was now frowning at the setting sun. It had been hours since Draco Malfoy had seen his beloved Hermione. What?! No, his accursed mudblood obsession. Tat is what she was. She was nothing more than a filthy mudblood. But why this ache? It started when he caught sight of Hermone after Potions. She looked so heart broken. One part of him snickered gleefully at such a pathetic display. Another, though, started to cry out at the pain so easily seen on her face. This potion was starting to take his toll on him. If this kept up, he might do something silly like buying her roses and chocolates. He shuddered. That was something one should not have to go through. Well, at least that took care of both that filthy Mudblood Granger and pathetic prat Parkinson. Ah, yes, indeed. It was getting rahter annoying with the both of them expecting confessions of affection and that sort of thing. But if he had to choose, he would pick Hermione as the most entertaining. She was a spitfire and the way she constantly defied him was rather appealing. Hmm, if he didn't know any better, he would definitely say that he was in love with her. Ludicrous of course. He, Draco, would never succumb to such emotional. 

A forlorn Hermione Granger sniffed as she tried to do her History of Magic essay on the goblin rebellion of 1512. It was rather difficult when her tears kept smudging up the ink. Curse him! Why did this have to happen? And Draco, no, _Malfoy_, of all people? He truly was a cold-hearted fiend. Well, hopefully, the giant squid in the lake would eat him. That would teach him a lesson. But it would not decrease the pain of hearing him ask Pansy out-and right in front of her, nonetheless! -On a date to the next Hogsmeade visit. Fine, he wanted to play that way. She refused to appear weak before him. On the next visit, she would show that she did not need him. That would surely show him. As a plan began forming her mind, she felt the slightest twinge of guilt on who the plan involved. But it dissolved as quickly as her tears did on the parchment below. 


End file.
